1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof; particularly, to a display device including a touch screen panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode display typically includes a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines which are connected to a plurality of pixels. The pixels are formed at the intersection of the scanning lines and the data lines. Scanning signals having a gate-on voltage are sequentially applied to the plurality of scanning lines and data signals corresponding to the scanning signals having the gate-on voltage are applied to the plurality of data lines, thereby writing image data in the plurality of pixels.
A touch screen panel is an input device, which detects a user's commands by recognizing the position where the user touches the touch screen panel. The touch screen panel is attached to a display device to identify a user's inputs by determining the position touched by the user's hands or an object. Touch screen panels are commonly capacitive type. The capacitive touch screen panel senses the change in electrostatic capacity between an electrode and a conductive object such as a user's fingers, The touch screen panels generally detect a change in electrostatic capacitance of a touch contact position by sequentially applying sensing signals to a plurality of sensing lines.
Because the touch screen panel is generally placed above the surface of the display panel, noise due to the data and scan signals of the display panel can interfere with the detection signals of the touch screen panel. Noise and interference can be minimized by controlling the timing of the application of the detection, scan and data signals.
Generally, a driving integrated circuit (IC) including a memory is used to apply the data signals to the data lines. The driving IC including the memory receives and stores an image signal, and then outputs the data signals according to the timing of the application of the scan signals.
If the recording rate of an image signal inputted to the driving IC is greater or less than a rate at which image data is written in the pixels, tearing can occur. Tearing might be minimized by appropriately controlling the timing of the recording.
The above information in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the technology and therefore it should not be construed as admission of existence or relevancy of the prior art.